High School Haunting
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Fifth in Mystery Inc the Second Generation. High School can be a very scary place especially when that School iss Monster High. Join Taylor,Shaggy Jr and their friends as they navigate this school where mystery is just around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay as promised here is the next stage of the next generation series but before we get into the mystery they're going to solve I'm going to take a couple of Chapters to set things up. Okay age wise the twins are seventeen Jackie is sixteen and Daisy is fifteen. The triplets are ten now. This first chapter is going to focus on a now very important aspect of the group as teens their ride!**

… **...**

* * *

"Happy birthday guys" Shaggy greeted his oldest kids as they entered the dining room.

"Thanks Dad" the twins replied in unison.

The twins were turning seventeen. Shaggy Jr now looked almost exactly like his father in fact because of this Shaggy Jr loved to confuse his younger siblings but the fangs were always a dead give away. Since it was their birthday Taylor had talked him into dressing up well sort of. Shaggy Jr wore a blue top,black jeans,his usual tennis shoes and a leather jacket. Taylor on the other hand had chosen a deep blue dress and flats. Her dusty blonde hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a headband with a large pink bow on it.

"Happy birthday" the triplets greeted their siblings as they filed into the kitchen.

"Thanks guys" the twins replied as the triplets joined them at the table.

Beatrice had seemingly taken after Christina. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. Her wings were a deep red and butterfly like. She was a stubborn child often causing Christina a headache and Shaggy confusion. Today she wore a light green top and blue jeans with pink converse.

"Where's Mom?" Nathan asked with Luke looking for their absent mother.

"She went to get breakfast" Shaggy replied.

Nathan had black hair and brown eyes. He was exceptionally fast often Beatrice's partner in crime. He wore a red shirt that said **WILL TRADE SISTER FOR VIDEO GAMES,** brown pants and boots.. Luke was the complete opposite he liked to read and it didn't matter what it was comics,cook books,he read anything he could. He too looked like his father and like all the children shared the appetite. He was wearing some of Shaggy Jr's old clothes a green top with a race car on it,blue jeans and converse shoes.

"Good morning everyone" Christina said entering the room with two boxes of doughnuts and coffee.

"Morning Mom" the twins replied.

"Who want's breakfast?" Christina asked opening the doughnuts.

"We do" the kids cheered.

"Glazed or chocolate Beatrice?" Christina asked.

"Chocolate please"

"Nathen?"

"Glazed"

"Same here" Luke agreed.

"And for the birthday pair cream filled doughnuts"

"Thanks Mom"

"Let's eat"

…...

* * *

After breakfast.

"Taylor,SJ would you like your present now?" Shaggy asked.

"What do you think we should do Sammie?" Taylor asked.

"Now of course"

"Okay then. After hours and hours of debating last night your father and I decided that if your going to solve mysteries you'll need some transportation" Christina started with a smile.

"Mom you don't mean?"

"Follow us to the garage" Christina said standing.

Everyone went to the garage where the present was waiting with a large tarp thrown over it.

"What are you waiting for?" Shaggy asked.

"Go on"

The twins raced over to the tarp and yanked it off their present to reveal Shaggy's old red van which was now fixed up.

"Cool" the twins said taking in the sight before them.

"And the best part is you get to paint it yourselves"

"Can we call Jackie and Daisy?"

"Go ahead"

"Taylor go grab your art supplies we're going to need them"

"Right SJ" Taylor replied before rushing back into the house

While Taylor gathered art supplies Shaggy Jr texted the others. Who arrived in a matter of minutes since they lived close by. Daisy arrived first om her red bicycle. Daisy was wearing a light purple top and blue jeans. After parking her bike she met Shaggy Jr at the front door.

"Happy Birthday SJ"

"Thanks Daisy"

"Where's Taylor?"

"Inside you go ahead I'll wait for Jackie"

"Okay"

A few minutes later Jackie arrived. In her teen years she'd taken after her father's sense of style. She wore a long sleeved white shirt with a light yellow vest and skirt..

"Happy birthday SJ"

"Thanks Jackie let's go inside"

…..

* * *

"Hi Jackie" Taylor greeted her friend.

"Hi Taylor happy birthday"

"Thanks"

"So what's this emergency I was planing my costume for the party tonight" Daisy said as they sat down.

"Mom and Dad gave us Dad's old van and we get to paint it" Shaggy Jr explained.

"Cool"

"So what did you guys come up with?" Daisy asked.

"Nothing yet we wanted you guys to help us" Taylor said passing around paper and pencils.

The group set to work and even Sammie pitched in to help. They worked for a long time before Taylor looked up having finished her drawing.

"How about this?" she asked holding up her paper.

The picture showed the van redone in dark purple and black.

"It's nice but it's missing something" Jackie replied.

"How about we add some spider webs?" Shaggy Jr suggested.

"I like that idea and how about we paint the words Mystery Machine in white on the door here" Taylor added.

"Well I think it's settled let's grab some aprons and paint"

"Already covered" Christina said poking her head in.

"Thanks Mom"

"May we help?" Beatrice asked as she and the boys entered the room.

"Sure thing"

…...

* * *

Hours went by as the worked after a while the base colors were finished.

"That looks cool" Jackie said.

"Agreed but we need templates if we're going to finish it" Daisy said.

"template coming up" Taylor said waving her hand..

"Nice"

After thirty minutes later they were finished and left it to dry while they got ready for the party. Sometime later Taylor stepped out of her room dressed like a princess complete with crown. Shaggy Jr came out a few minutes later dressed like Superman Sammie matched his costume by wearing a cape tucked under her collar. The tree walked to the living room where Christina was painting whiskers on Beatrice as part of her cat costume. Nathan and Luke sat on the couch dressed as Batman and Robin.

"You guys look awesome" Taylor said as she and Shaggy Jr sat down.

"Thanks"

"Are you going to drive your car to the party?" Beatrice asked.

"Yeah we're going to pick up Daisy and Jackie and meet you guys there" Shaggy Jr replied.

"Well you better get going" Christina said looking at the clock.

"Okay come on Sammie"

…...

* * *

Shaggy Jr decided to drive and Taylor agreed on the condition they'd switch every once in a while. Sammie jumped in the back and off they went. They first arrived at Jackie's house where she and her parents were waiting outside. Jackie was dressed as a doctor for the party. She was bouncing nervously on her heels when the others arrived.

"Hey Jackie" Shaggy Jr greeted rolling down the window.

"Hey" Jackie said sliding in beside Taylor.

"How guys this van looks amazing" Jackson said while Velma nodded in agreement.

Next they went to Daisy's house where she was waiting with her parents.

"Sammie can you set the back seat up for Daisy?" Taylor asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"Sure"

"Nice job with the van guys" Daphne commented as Daisy who was dressed as a cowgirl climbed in the back.

"Thanks"

"You know if this was my van-"

"Dad quit it this isn't your van" Daisy called before Fred could start rambling.

"We'll see you guys later" Daphne said pulling Fred back in the house.

…...

During the ride Daisy had an idea.

"You know what we should do?" she asked.

"What?"

"We could totally set up a computer back here or something like that for when we solve mysteries"

"That sounds so cool" the others agreed.

"And we could have a TV for when we're not on a case" Jackie added.

"We should do that tomorrow" Taylor said.

"Agreed"

"Well we're here" Shaggy Jr announced as they pulled up to Miss Grimwood's.

"Let's go"

…...

* * *

 **That ends the first chapter. What did you think? Do you like the new Mystery Machine? Reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2

School mornings were always hectic for everyone. This morning was no different.

"Time to get up everyone" Christina called into the hallway.

No response.

"Taylor time to get up" Christina said softly knocking on the door.

"Yes ma'am" Taylor said through the door.

With Taylor up Christina moved on to Shaggy Jr's room.

"SJ,Sammie get up or you'll miss breakfast" Christina said.

"We're up" Sammie replied.

"We'll be there in a second" Shaggy Jr added.

The easy part was over now Christina had to wake the triplets. First she went to Beatrice's room.

"Beatrice it's time to get up for the day"

"No" Beatrice mumbled.

"Yes" Christina replied opening the door.

Beatrice pulled the covers over her head and turned away from her mother.

"You need to get up Beatrice" Christina said sternly as she walked over to her daughter's bed.

"But I don't want to go to school" Beatrice replied stubbornly from under her covers.

"Please don't make my morning difficult Beatrice" Christina asked calmly.

"I don't like getting up early" Beatrice replied.

"That's life sweetie now will you please get up?"

"No"

Christina stood there chewing her lip in frustration. She loved Beatrice but at times she was a handful. Christina walked to the wall and flipped on the light switch exposing her daughter's somewhat messy room. Christina leaned against the wall she wasn't giving up this happened every morning. Then an idea came to her.

"If you get up and ready you can watch cartoons before school"

"What kind of cartoons?" Beatrice asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe Pound Puppies"

"From the 1980's?"

"Yes"

"I'm up and yes I know I have to clean my room after school" Beatrice said.

"Thank you"

With Beatrice up Christina went to Nathan's room.

"Nathan time to get up"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

"Fine"

Luke was already up and dressed when Christina got to his room. With all the children up Christina returned to her room to wake Shaggy which was easy. After that she went to make breakfast.. Meanwhile the kids were still getting ready.

"SJ have you seen my black boots anywhere?" Taylor asked.

"Check the laundry room"

"Thanks" Taylor said rushing off in search of her shoes.

Ten minutes later the kids filed into the kitchen for Breakfast. Shaggy was seated at the table with Scooby while Christina was flipping pancakes at the stove.

"Does everyone have their bags ready?" she asked without turning.

"Yes ma'am"

"Are we sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay, Taylor would you mind packing lunch for Nathan and Luke?"

"Sure"

"Thank you"

…...

* * *

Later the twins pulled up in front of Jackie's house. Jackie came rushing out of the house with her bag slung over her shoulder and raced to the van.

"Hey guys" she greeted sliding in next to Shaggy Jr.

"Hey Jackie ready for our History test today?" Taylor asked as she backed out of the driveway.

"You bet I've been ready for weeks" Jackie replied.

"I'm not ready" Shaggy Jr sighed.

"This is why you shouldn't watch so much TV" Taylor laughed as they pulled up to Daisy's house.

"But-"

"I know The Adventures of Blue Falcon and Dynomutt was on" Taylor said rolling her eyes.

Daisy came walking out of her house finishing up a banana. She walked to the van and got in back beside Sammie who was watching morning cartoons on the small pull down TV.

"Morning Daisy"

"Morning guys"

The drive to the school was quick. Within minutes they were pulling into the Monster High parking lot where students were milling about the campus in groups talking and laughing about various things. The group got out of the van and walked into the school. When they got to their lockers they dumped their books inside. and went on to first period.

…...

* * *

"Hey Taylor"

Taylor looked up from her book to see Tony standing in front of her desk.

Tony was Toralie's son. He was a black werecat with orange stripes.

"Oh hey Tony" Taylor greeted trying not to sound rude.

"So the boys and I are going to the movies later want to join us?" Tony asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sorry Tony, Tyler's taking us all to the skate park after school" Taylor replied.

"Oh well have fun" Tony said dropping the smile and trudging to his place at the back of the room.

"He likes you" someone whispered.

Taylor turned and found Nerissa sitting next to her. Nerissa was the daughter of Gil and Lagoona. She had pale blue skin,purple eyes and long straight blonde hair. She wore a white tank top,pink jacket,black leggings and white converse.

"I know but I just don't know what to say to him" Taylor replied.

"Just tell him you're not interested" came another voice.

Taylor turned to her left and found her younger cousin Charlie. Charlie was Draculaura and Clawd's son. He was a vampire werewolf hybrid like Shaggy Jr. Charlie had brown fur,red eyes and fangs. He wore a dark red tee shirt,black jeans and blue converse.

"Charlie's right" Daisy whispered from behind Taylor.

"I-I am? I mean of course I am" Charlie replied in surprise causing Taylor to giggle.

"I don't know how" Taylor admitted.

"Well you'd better figure it out or he'll never stop asking" Tyler said sliding into the desk behind Charlie.

"I will I swear just not right now" Taylor replied.

"Stop bugging her she just needs time to think it through" Shaggy Jr said from behind Nerissa.

"Where's Mr Rotter class was supposed to start ten minutes ago" Jackie said checking her watch.

"It's okay Jackie just relax" Nerissa laughed.

"You're all coming to the skate park later right?" Tyler asked.

"Trust us we'll be there"

…...

* * *

 **Okay this chapter was written to introduce you to the new characters. What did you think? Before I go I just wanted to let you know about my friend Harley65. She's fairly new to the site and would like some feed back so if you want to check her out. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this chapter will introduce you too the rest of the children of the MH kids because it was late last night when I posted abd I didn't think about it. I apologize now enjoy the chapter.. Hopefully after this we can start the mystery unless there's something you want me to write about.**

… **..**

* * *

After school the twins met their friends at the skate park. As soon as Taylor parked the van Daisy and Sammie hopped out the back.

"Hey can one of you grab my skate board?" Shaggy Jr asked as they climbed out.

"Here" Daisy said handing Shaggy Jr the skate board while grabbing her skates.

"Where are the others they said they'd meet us here" Taylor said checking her phone before grabbing her own skate board.

"Here they come" Jackie said as Tyler's car pulled up beside the van and he,Nerissa and Charlie got out.

"Where are Felicity and Dinah?" Jackie asked looking around.

"I don't know" Nerissa replied.

"They're already here see?" Taylor said pointing to the park where the girls were sitting om a bench.

"Well then let's go"

Felicity and Dinah were thirteen and still attended Grimwood's but they were both good friends with the others and often said they wished they could attend Monster High already. Frankie having not married yet created Felicity the same way her grandfather had made her father. Felicity had mint green skin, mismatched purple and pink eyes and white hair. She wore a long sleeved black shirt with a lightning bolt on it,pink jeans and gray tennis shoes.

Dinah was Cleo and Deuce's daughter. She had tan skin,green eyes and long black hair. She wore a yellow shirt and blue jeans. There was bandages wrapped around her hands like finger less gloves.

"Finally what took you guys so long?" Felicity asked standing up to greet her friends.

"We had to call our parents first"

"So how's your little brother doing Dinah?" Jackie asked.

"Dillon's still in the NICU but Mom's hoping he'll be better soon" Dinah replied as she laced her skates.

"Awe poor thing"

"He's doing okay though"

"That's good"

"Hey Jackie think you can beat me in a race?" Nerissa asked after Jackie had laced up her skates.

"You're on" Jackie replied standing.

"First on to make three laps wins" Taylor said setting the rules.

"Ready,set GO" Tyler cried.

Nerissa took off at top speed easily leaving Jackie in the dust. Jackie was determined though and built up speed eventually catching up to Nerissa. She looked briefly at Nerissa before speeding on.

"Go Jackie" Felicity cried excitedly sparking as she jumped up and down.

"And Jackie completes her first lap" Shaggy Jr said.

"One down two to go" Jackie whispered.

"Watch out here comes Nerissa" Dinah yelled.

Nerissa flew past Jackie but only for a moment as Jackie quickly rebounded.

"Nerissa in her third lap"

"Come on Jackie!"

Jackie hearing her friends whizzed past Nerissa and skidded to a halt having won the race.

"Nice job" Nerissa said stopping shortly afterwards.

"Why are we all just sitting here let's go already" Felicity said hopping on her skate board and pushing off down the near by ramp.

"Well let's join her" Dinah shrugged following her friend.

"Incoming" Shaggy Jr yelled following Felicity.

"Watch your back guys" Taylor yelled.

The group of friends spent hours there. Once everyone was well worn out they returned to the twins house for pizza. Felicity and Dinah beat the others to the door where Shaggy let them inside. As the kids filed inside Christina raced past chasing Beatrice.

"BEATRICE ANNE ROGERS YOU COME BACK HERE THIS MINUTE" Christina yelled having lost all patience with her daughter.

"What did Beatrice do?" Felicity asked.

"She's just being stubborn don't worry Mom's got this under control" Shaggy Jr replied as they went to the kitchen.

"when will the pizza get here?" Dinah asked as they sat down.

"Thirty minutes or so" Shaggy said from the door way.

"Are they still at it?" Taylor asked.

"Yes"

"I WANT TO WATCH ANASTASIA" Beatrice yelled.

"If I find the soundtrack and put it in for you will you please clean your room?" Christina asked after taking a deep breath.

"Yes"

"Thank you"

"Is she always like that?" Felicity asked.

"Who?" Taylor asked.

"Beatrice"

"No she's just having a bad day" Shaggy Jr replied with a laugh.

"Oh okay"

"Taylor can you make sure your brother's cleaned their rooms please?" Christina asked.

"Sure"

"Hello everyone" Christina greeted walking in.

"Hi"

"How was the skate park?" Christina asked as she started to make a salad.

"Fun"

"That's good"

"Pizza's here everyone"

"Finally let's eat"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day. The kids arrived at school and realized right away something was amoss. Several groups of kids were standing outside with worried look on their faces. The kids climbed out of the van and joined the crowd quickly finding Nerissa and the boys.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jackie asked.

"Someone broke in last night and stole the school crest"

"What, why?" Taylor cried.

"I don't know" Nerissa replied.

"Well let's go inside school's about to start" Charlie said checking his phone.

"We need to find the crest" Jackie declared as they went up the stairs to the school.

"Or who took it" Daisy added.

"Yeah it's only a matter of time before the school starts falling apart"

"Too late Jackie" Charlie replied as the ceiling started to crumble.

"Well look's like we've got a mystery to solve" Daisy declared as she opened her locker.

"Oh no" Sammie sighed.

"Where do we start?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"Let's ask the Headmistress"

…..

* * *

The kids quickly walked to the office. Taylor knocked on the door and after gaining premission to enter led her friends inside.

"Headmistress Bloodgood we came to ask if we-"

"Could solve the mystery of who took our crest?" Bloodgood asked looking up from her paperwork.

"Well yes ma'am" Jackie said.

"I don't see the problem with it"

"Thank you"

"May we check the camera's?"

"After class"

"Yes ma'am come on guys" Daisy said leading the kids to class.

It was hard to concentrate with the school crumbling around them. Jackie yelped when her desk broke in two during science. Daisy was nearly crushed when the ceiling nearly crashed down on her in cooking class. Charlie having noticed this pushed Daisy out of the way landing on top of her in the process.

"Thanks Charlie" Daisy sighed in relief.

"Y-you're welcome Daisy" Charlie replied as he got up before turning around and helping her up.

"That was close"

"Yeah" Charlie agreed looking away nervously.

"I can't wait for school to be over so we can solve this mystery"

"And I can't wait to watch you solve the mystery"

"Thanks"

….

* * *

As the final bell of the bell rang before falling apart kids rushed out of the school escaping the crumbling structure. The only ones left were the twins and their friends.

"Let's go check the camera's now" Daisy declared.

"Good idea"

"Can we come?" Nerissa asked as she grabbed her bag from her locker.

"Yeah let's go"

Soon the kids were looking over the footage.

"Hey freeze it" Shaggy Jr cried and Jackie paused it.

"What is it?"

"Look" Shaggy Jr replied pointing at the screen.

On screen was a hooded figure in a green mask.

"Who is that?" Nerissa asked.

"I can't tell" Taylor replied.

"I think we found the culprit" Daisy said.

"But why would someone still the crest?"

"Let's split up gang"

* * *

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The group split up .Sammie and Shaggy Jr were told to check the ground floor. Taylor and Nerissa went to the second floor. Jackie looked in the catacombs. Daisy and Charlie looked in the attic. Meanwhile the school continued to crumble around them sending the urgent message that they had to hurry or the school would fall to bits. Sammie and Shaggy Jr decided it was best to check the kitchen first because they're might be "Clues" in there. Currently Shaggy Jr had found the pudding cups that were supposed to go with the next day's meal and was trying to decide which to eat first.

"Vanilla or chocolate Sammie?"

"Vanilla" Sammie said lifting her head from the meat locker.

"Okay then"

"Is this how you guys normally look for clues?" Jackie asked from the doorway.

"Oh hi Jackie" Shaggy Jr replied hiding the pudding behind his back.

"So did you find anything in that pudding cup?" Jackie asked walking over to where Shaggy Jr was.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the catacombs?" Sammie asked.

"I keep getting lost it's no use without Oliver"

"You're right" Shaggy Jr agreed.

"So what do you say we start looking for real clues?" Jackie asked.

"Okay but can I at least finish my pudding?"

"Hurry"

So after Shaggy Jr had finished his pudding the three went to the library in search of real clues. The library was massive and there were tons of books to look through.

"What are you looking for Jackie?" Sammie asked as Jackie started to climb a ladder.

"The book on types of ghosts"

"What makes you think it's a ghost"

"Just a hunch"

"Well be careful the book shelf's have been falling all day" Shaggy Jr warned.

"Don't worry I'll be careful" Jackie replied as she retrieved an old book off the shelf before jumping off the ladder.

"That's a big book" Shaggy Jr commented as Jackie set it down on a near by table and opened it.

Jackie didn't respond though and continued flipping through the book. Sammie and Shaggy Jr looked over her shoulder seeing pictures of the ghosts as Jackie turned the pages. There was one dressed as a rock star,one dressed as a lunch lady and a blue one in overalls that didn't seem the least bit scary. Finally Jackie landed on a page that detailed reapers.

"So you're thinking that the thief is a reaper?"

"Yep"

"So what now?"

"Now we analyze footage"

"Okay"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile Daisy and Charlie were investigating the place where the crest should've been.

"Hey Daisy look" Charlie cried.

"What?"

"Foot prints" Charlie replied pointing to a set of glowing foot prints.

"How were these not noticed today" Daisy wondered snapping a picture.

"Well either everyone was preoccupied or they're fresh" Charlie replied.

"They are fresh or someone was bound to notice"

"So that means the culprit is here somewhere"

"We better tell the others"

…...

* * *

Taylor and Nerissa walked slowly along the halls wary of the crumbling floor. Tyler had went home earlier. Taylor carried a flashlight to better see in the dim halls and Nerissa followed. They had yet to come across anything.

"Whoa hold on" Nerissa cried pulling Taylor back.

"What is it?"

"I thought I saw something"

"Where?"

"In here" Nerissa replied leading Taylor into the drama room.

"Wow this place sure is messy" Taylor observed.

"Well the school has been falling apart" Nerissa replied stepping over a fallen costume rack.

"True"

Out of the corner of her eye Taylor saw something. She turned to the right and saw one of the costumes move. Nerissa saw it as well and slowly advanced towards the rack. She pulled back the costumes to reveal a blonde haired ghost boy.

"Bruce what are you doing here?" Taylor asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Haunting what else?" Bruce retorted.

"Why though?" Nerissa asked.

"I'm a ghost it's what we do"

"After hours?"

"Yes"

"Go home Bruce" Nerissa ordered.

"Okay" Bruce replied floating out of the room.

"What a prankster"

"I know"

"Let's keep looking for clues"

* * *

 **Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sammie, Shaggy Jr, and Jackie went to the Mystery Machine to run the footage through the computer. In reality Jackie did the work while Shaggy Jr and Sammie raided the mini fridge for snacks.

"Hey look at this" Jackie cried.

"What is it?"

"See there just behind the corner?"

The image showed someone in a black cloak and mask.

"Yeah so?"

"Do you know what this means SJ?" Jackie asked.

"What?"

"There's more than one culprit"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile Charlie and Daisy were following the footprints. They followed them straight to the catacombs.

"Should we go in there?" Charlie asked staring at the door.

"We have to that's where the footprints lead" Daisy replied plainly.

"But we'll get lost in there" Charlie said.

"If you're so worried call Oliver and ask him to help"

"Good idea"

…...

* * *

"What do you mean there's more than one culprit?" Sammie asked.

"Exactly what I said there's more than one culprit"

"But why?"

"Well-"

Then it started to rain. Holly appeared a few seconds later

"H-hi SJ you look really cute today um what were we doing again?"

Sammie snickered while Shaggy Jr wrote out a recap for Holly.

"Here Holly this is everything so far" Shaggy Jr said handing the sheet of paper to Holly.

"Thanks SJ" Holly replied before looking it over.

"SJ?"

"Yeah Sammie?" Shaggy Jr replied turning to his friend.

"How do you think the others are doing?"

"I'm sure they're fine"

…...

* * *

Taylor and Nerissa were still looking through classrooms. Taylor was getting fed up because they hadn't found anything. Now they were looking in the biology room.

"What are you doing here?"

The girls spun around and saw the school janitor standing in the doorway. The janitor was a tall burly looking man with cold gray eyes.

"We're trying to solve the mystery Mr. Mike" Taylor replied truthfully.

"You kids aren't supposed to be here now scat" Mike replied swinging the mop at them.

"Yes Sir" the girls mumbled rushing past the janitor.

"Whew he smells bad" Nerissa said once they were out of ear shot.

"Tell me about it"

"He smells like the catacombs" Nerissa continued.

"Hey maybe that's a clue"

"You're right let's find the others"

…...

* * *

The kids met up just outside the catacombs to discuss their findings.

"Wait more than one culprit?" Daisy asked.

"That's what Jackie said" Shaggy Jr replied with a shrug.

"What does it mean?" Charlie asked.

"That we're dealing with two jerks" Taylor replied/

"And at least one of them is a reaper" Sammie added.

"Who's been hanging out in there" Holly said pointing to the door to the catacombs.

"Any suspects?"

"Bruce and the janitor"

"Motives?"

"Bruce is probably just pulling a prank but I'm still unsure about the Janitor"

"Well once Oliver gets here we can go in" Daisy said.

"Right"

* * *

 **I DID IT! I overcame my writers block. I know this isn't much but next chapter will be more interesting I promise. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7 final chapter

"I'm here" Oliver annouced in his thick country accent as he dropped from no where in particular.

"Sure took you long enough" Holly replied brushing an orange lock of hair from her face and taking her jacket off before tieing it around her waist.

"Sorry I had to wait until Mom got home so she could watch Olivia" Oliver apologized as he opened the door to the catacombs and led them inside.

"It sure smells in here" Daisy said plugging her nose.

"It seems that someone left the door open" Oliver replied.

"What door?" Sammie asked looking around in confusion.

"To the room that contains the pit of eternal body odder of course"

"You mean where Mom had her sweet sixteen hundred? Weren't they going to get rid of that pit?" Charlie asked scratching his head.

"Yeah"

"Perhaps we should check in there" Taylor pipped.

"Gross why on earth should we check in there?"

"Because I know that's exactly where the culprits were"

"How?"

"Ahem" Taylor said gesturing to her nose in an annoyed manner.

"Oh right" Daisy said with a nervous laugh.

So the kids changed direction and headed for the pit instead. As they neared the room they covered their noses in disgust. Oliver pushed open the door with one hand and they all stepped inside the room. A chain separated the pit from the rest of the room. So the kids begun searching for anything as the school started to shake once more.

"What's that?" Holly asked after a few minutes.

The others turned and saw what she was pointing to. A burlap cloak laird in a tossed aside heap on the floor. It was covered in goo from the pit as well as what appeared to be flour.

"This is an odd combination" Taylor commented as she inspected the cloak.

"And smelly" Sammie added.

"I don't see the crest anywhere in here" Charlie said.

"I see something" Shaggy Jr said.

"What?"

"The monster"

On cue the masked villain jumped from the railing of the catwalk above them. It was much taller in real life than it had been on screen. Behind the neon green mask were a pair of angry purple eyes that stared at the kids with a blood thirsty gleam.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES" Charlie cried throwing his hands up.

The kids scrambled out of there running in twists and turns throughout the dangerous catacombs dodging falling floors from above and monsters that popped out at them. The kids ran back and fourth through a hall lined with doors in attempt to get away from their foe who somehow was now in front of them. Seeing this the kids took a sharp left and ended back where they had begun. Holly however was out of control and nearly fell into the pit before Shaggy Jr caught her. The kids looked around but the monster was nowhere to be seen.

"That was close" Daisy panted before regaining her composure.

"I think I might know who the culprit is" Taylor said.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Shaggy Jr asked nervously.

"Time to set a trap" Daisy declared.

…...

* * *

"So how does this work?" Nerissa asked confused by the odd set up.

"Oh it's easy SJ and Sammie will lure the monster here and hill trip on this wire which will send him sliding into the pit where we'll pull him out and unmask him" Daisy explained happily.

"No way we're not gonna be live bait again" Shaggy Jr declared crossing his arms.

"That's right" Sammie agreed.

"Oh yeah? Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Taylor asked shaking the box in front of them.

"No way"

"These are chocolate flavored"

"Okay fine we'll do it"

"Thank you"

…...

* * *

"Hello is anyone here?" Shaggy Jr called into the empty halls.

"Get out" the monster roared jumping out of nowhere.

"Uh you got it. RUN SAMMIE" Shaggy Jr cried racing towards the catacombs with Sammie behind him.

As they neared the pit Shaggy Jr flew upwards taking Sammie with him. The monster failing to notice the wire tripped and flew face first into the pit where he sunk until Taylor pulled him out using a large net. After putting on a nose plug Daisy stepped forwards to unmask the culprit. She pulled the disgusting mask off to reveal the janitor who was wheezing do to nervousness.

"I knew it but why would you do this?" Taylor asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Do you honestly think I liked cleaning up after snot nosed brats every day?" the janitor spat.

"But why take the crest?" Holly asked .

"The school would collapse meaning I would be free"

"You could've just quit you know" Sammie said as Oliver called the cops.

"Where's the crest?" Charlie asked.

"In that closet over there"

"Looks like your plan backfired"

"It was working and I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you mending kids and your dumb dog" The janitor cried as the police dragged him away.

Oliver retrieved the crest and returned it to it's rightful place.

"Wait a minute who was the other monster we saw on camera?" Shaggy Jr asked as they were leaving.

"That was me. I was going to pull some pranks but then I saw the creep and bailed" Bruce said appearing in front of them.

"Now that the mystery is solved who's up for ice cream?" Taylor asked as everyone climbed into the van.

"We are"

"I'll me you guys there" Bruce said with a wave before flying.

Now that the mystery had been solved the kids could take a break but not for long.

…...

* * *

 **That ends this story! What did you think? Ideas? Review please!**


End file.
